


Not With You

by lanalucy



Series: Some Other Beginning's End [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drunk Sex, F/M, First Time, Foot Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Explicit Sex, Origin Story, Pre-Canon, Seduction, Teacher-Student Relationship, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts:<br/>textsfromlastnight: I have a strong contender for the new number one FWB position.  He met me at the door with pizza and a shot of Patron.<br/>bsg_kink: Kara/Zak, toes</p><p>My version of an origin story for Kara and Zak.</p><p>Much thanks and many hugs to newnumbertwo for being my ever-patient beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not With You

Kara rushed up the stairs at the knock on the door.  She wanted to get this Adama kid squared away so she could get on with her weekend.  She opened the door to see Cadet Adama holding two pizza boxes and a bottle of ambrosia.  “You know this is not a date, right, Cadet?”

“Yes, sir.  I just figured I should feed you since you agreed to give up part of your Friday night for me.”  

 _He must practice that smile in the mirror a lot.  Thinks he’s charming._  “I can’t drink that with you.”

“I know.  It’s a gift.  Least I can do.  Especially if you help me pass the astro final.”

“You’ll pass it if I have to tattoo the textbook on your ass, Adama.”  As he went down the stairs in front of her, she thought _And what a fine ass it is.  That doesn’t show in your uniform._

She went to the kitchen to get plates and asked him what he wanted to drink.  “Water’s fine!” he called out.  She came back with the plates and water and settled down at the coffee table.  

Three hours later, she sat back against the couch and frowned at him.  “How do you still not get this?  Frak.  Give me that damn bottle!”  She poured herself about half a glass and downed a swallow before pushing the textbook back in front of him.  “Okay, this is going to be on the test.  You have to know this, or you won’t pass.  What do I have to do to get this through your thick skull?”  She knew as soon as the words were out of her mouth that they were the wrong words.  She snuck a glance at him under cover of taking another drink, and sure enough, his grin was mischievous and unmistakably flirty.   _Oh, frak, Kara.  What have you done?_

He picked up his book again and she breathed a sigh of relief.  They went back at the test material for another hour before Kara sat back and said, “You owe me a Friday, Adama.  I was planning to hustle some pool tonight.”

“Maybe I can make up for it somehow.  Gimme your feet.”

“What?  No.”

“Seriously.  Take off your damn boots and give me your feet.”

 _What the hell, Kara.  It’s not like you’re taking off your clothes.  It’s just feet._  She unlaced her boots and shoved them under the coffee table, then sat there with her arms tucked around her knees.  

Zak turned toward her, crossing his legs in front of himself, reached over and pulled at an ankle, throwing her off balance.  She let herself fall back to her elbows.  He just squeezed her feet at first, maybe getting a feel for them, she guessed.  He put one foot down into his lap and focused on the other foot.  He started soft, at first, and she was feeling a little disappointed.  This wasn’t making up for anything, in her opinion.

Then he found a spot and concentrated on it, making little sweeping motions with his thumb, circling, all the while increasing the pressure incrementally.  And something crackled under his hand.  Kara moaned, and Zak grinned at her, held her eyes while he kept going, found another spot.  Kara gave up and laid back, putting her arms over her face.  He continued to massage her foot, and when he was finished, he leaned in and kissed the ball of her foot.  

Kara raised an arm and gave him a withering glare.  “None of that, now.”  He just smiled and traded feet.

“You know those boots are terrible for your feet.  Why do you wear them all the time?”

“I don’t wear them all the time.  I have running shoes.”

“Cause that’s so much better.”  He pressed down on a particularly tender spot and Kara moaned again.  

She was pretty sure if she moved her arms right now, he’d see that she was blushing, and she didn’t blush.  But gods.  “Why do you want to be a pilot when you can do this?  You’re so much better at this.”   _Oops.  That’s not even a little insulting, Kara.  No.  Not at all._

After a moment of silence, he answered, “This has very limited commercial application.  I can’t exactly make a living playing with girls’ feet.  Besides, dad’s always saying ‘A man’s not a man until he wears the wings of a Viper pilot.’  Guess I’m hoping I can seduce girls by wearing the wings _and_ playing with their feet.”

“You are not seducing me, Cadet Adama.”  He didn’t answer and she was afraid to look at him, because that wasn’t entirely true.  But she could hold out.  Plenty of easy fraks out there that didn’t involve risking her job.

Twenty minutes later, he finished that foot, again raising it up and kissing the ball of her foot.  

“I said none of that.  You’re not getting to me by kissing my feet.”

In answer he nipped at the soft pad under her big toe.  “Maybe.  Maybe not.”

“Not.”

He tucked that foot down into his lap, too, and pulled his book down, using the angle of her shins to prop the book up.  Once he’d done that, she couldn’t help noticing that he had a fairly healthy erection under his zipper.  She managed to keep herself from playing with it with her feet, but it was a near miss.

He reached for something, and then said, “Here.”  When she uncovered her eyes, he was holding out her glass, about three fingers full of ambrosia.  She flexed up enough to toss it back and put the glass back on the table.  

“Back to chapter fourteen, Adama.”

“Yes, sir.”

She thought maybe it was her imagination that his cock twitched under her feet when he said that.

An hour and a half later, she’d drunk at least half the bottle of ambrosia, and Zak Adama had moved closer under the excuse that he needed to show her something in the textbook.  His shoulder and arm were touching hers and the heat rolling off his body was making her sweat.  Because the other option was that he was getting her hot and bothered, and that was obviously not possible.  

She was explaining it yet again when she noticed that he was looking at her face and not the book.  “What the frak, Adama?  How are you going to get this if you’re staring at me?”

“I was just thinking that you look a little tense.”

“Of course I’m tense, Adama.  I should be out hustling pool on a Friday night, and instead I’m stuck tutoring a student who is paying more attention to me than to the book.”  When she looked over at him, his gaze was fixed on her mouth.

His eyes flipped back and forth between her eyes and her lips and she knew she should back off.  He stared at her lips as he moved closer and closer.  She shook her head even as he swooped in, kissed her, and sat back.  

“No way, Adama.  Your seduction techniques are not working on me.”

“Guess I’m doing it wrong, then.”  

There was that ‘I’m so charming’ grin again.  She spared half a thought to wonder if his father was so cocky, or if it was just Zak.  She pointed toward the bedroom when he asked to use the head, and picked up the book, trying to figure out how to get this crap into his brain for the test.

When he came back, he sat on the couch behind her instead of getting back on the floor, and his hands went to her shoulders, his thumbs to the sides of her neck.  She almost didn’t recognize the moan that emerged from the depths of her chest.  “Gods, that’s fantastic.”  She heard him chuckle behind her.

“I was right.  You are tense.”  He leaned forward, and his breath tickled her neck.  “When was the last time you had a good….massage?”

She was pretty sure he had planned to say something other than massage.  “You are not getting into my pants this way, Adama.”  He said nothing for a few minutes, just working at the muscles in her shoulders and neck.  Combined with the ambrosia, it had a soporific effect, and she began to drift with the motion of his hands.  She barely noticed when he slid down from the couch and behind her.

A few minutes later, his open mouth glided from just below her ear to the edge of her shirt, and she tilted her head to give him better access.  He kissed back up her neck to the underside of her jaw, and his other hand gently pushed her chin toward him until he could kiss the corner of her mouth.  He flicked his tongue and she opened to him, not even thinking anymore that Zak Adama was a student, or that she could lose her job for this.  Her mind had shut down and she was operating on pure sensation.

He got to his knees next to her and pulled her up into his body, then brought them both to their feet.  He kissed her, walking them back toward her bedroom, where a small part of her mind was angry that he’d apparently been so confident of scoring that he’d turned down her bed.  The anger was pushed aside by his hands under her shirt and his lips on that spot on her neck.

***

She was on the edge of sleep, hazy and loose on a multiple-orgasm high.  She had been well and truly frakked and everything felt fantastic.  He’d flat worn her out, and she was pretty sure that had never happened before with anyone.  In some kind of bizarre reversal, he was the one wired afterward, and when he said he wanted to try something else, she didn’t have the energy to do anything but smile at him.  She thought she’d smiled, anyway.

He was still naked, down at the foot of the bed with her feet in his lap, again, and she couldn’t even summon the will to play footsie with him.  When he started rubbing her feet, she thought there might be a pattern, but she was too woozy to really pay attention.  She closed her eyes and let herself float.  

His fingers played on her skin, caressing, digging deeper, occasionally scoring her with a blunt fingernail.  She shivered.  Even though she knew he was touching her feet like he had earlier, it felt like he was touching other places - places he couldn’t logically reach with her on her back.  It was like magic.  Kara giggled at the thought.  

“Does that tickle?”

“Hmm-mm.”   _Definitely not tickling, Cadet Adama._

“Want more?”

“Mmm-hmm.”  

His soft laugh slid across her skin.

“Mmmm.”

“Like that, do you?”

“More.”

His breath was warm and moist on her toes, then he slowly sucked a toe into the hot cavern of his mouth, and she gasped.  He treated that toe to what, in her expert opinion, was a damn fine blow job, then sucked in a second toe.  She never even noticed when the first toe was abandoned, because what his tongue was doing to this toe was even better.  He loved each toe in turn, leaving her big toes for last, and by the time he got to them, she was completely blissed out.

He touched the insides of her ankles - soft, feather-light - and she felt it _inside_.  Tiny shockwaves chased after themselves in her belly.  “Mmm.  Zak.”  She was pretty sure she’d said it out loud, but it was so soft even she didn’t actually hear it.

“This good, Kara?”  He nibbled at her instep.

She nodded, arousal buzzing lazily through her body.  There was some part of her that knew she’d regret this later, but right now she really didn’t care.  She hadn’t felt this good in ages.

\---

Kara stumbled out of bed into the head to relieve herself.  She glanced in the mirror and cursed at the sight of the razor burn on her neck.   _Frak.  I frakked Zak Adama last night.  Gods, it was good._  She stretched carefully, smiling to herself.  She was sore in all the right places.  She went back out into her bedroom and found the paperclipped bundle on his side of the bed.  She picked it up cautiously.  There was a sticky note on the front of it.   _Where the frak did he get a sticky note?_

_Kara,_

_You have no idea how hard it was to pretend not to get this.  You were definitely worth the effort._

_Zak_

_p.s.  No, I didn’t cheat._

She flipped through the pages.  He’d written out as many questions as he could remember, along with the answers.  All of them right.

_That little frakker._


End file.
